Au bout de l'allée
by Marine31toulouse
Summary: Traduction de la fanfic "Once Upon a Driveway" de chinocoop81, avec son accord. Fin de la saison 3, Marissa ne meurt pas et Ryan l'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport. La laissera-t-il partir ? Trouveront-ils le moyen de se retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Le silence dans la voiture de Ryan alors qu'il conduisait Marissa à l'aéroport était subtil. C'était facile. Ils y étaient habitués. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils ne parlaient pas quand ils sortaient ensemble, un peu plus quand ils étaient séparés mais, même dans ses moments-là, le silence était souvent présent. Le silence est tellement plus facile que les mots.

Si il savait comment, il lui dirait qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. Qu'elle n'est pas faîte pour être sur un bateau au milieu de l'océan pas plus que lui ne l'était. Que sa place est à l'université, à Berkeley, dans sa vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être ensemble, et il ne sait même pas si il veut qu'ils soient ensemble mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Elle a été la première personne qu'il a rencontrée ici et il n'a jamais voulu dire au revoir.

Ils parlent de choses banales et ne disent rien d'important. Elle commente son CD du groupe Journey. Il dit que c'est meilleur que sa musique avec des chanteurs en colère qu'elle écoute. Elle rit et lui dit qu'il est vieux. Il sourit et lui dit que parfois il se sent vieux.

Quand ils arrivent à l'aéroport, elle est surprise qu'il prenne la direction du parking. « Je suis parfaitement capable d'y aller seule, tu pouvais juste me laisser au dépose-minute » lui dit-elle sans le regarder. Elle savait que le moment de dire au revoir arrivait et redoutait ce moment autant que lui.

« Marissa, je te connais depuis 3 ans. Tu pars pour 1 an. » Il lui jeta un rapide regard avant de tourner pour se garer. «Le moins que je puisse faire c'est t'accompagner jusqu'à la sécurité ».

Il prit ses bagages et l'attendit pendant qu'elle s'enregistrait. Il resta debout à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle vérifiait ses bagages et imprimait son billet. Il marcha avec elle jusqu'au coin du couloir et soudain elle était là – la sécurité. Ils redoutaient ce moment. Ils ne pouvaient plus l'éviter.

Il frotta son cou avec la paume de sa main. « Alors… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rigolèrent doucement. « Difficile de croire qu'après tout ce qu'on a traversé nous n'avons rien à nous dire.»

Le sourire de Ryan s'effaça au souvenir de ces mots. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, son sourire aussi disparut. Il regarda par terre avant de recroiser son regard et de lui dire droit dans les yeux « Je suis désolé ».

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pour quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. « Pour tout »

Elle le regarda et il la regarda. Aucun ne parlait. Elle s'était déjà excusée et c'était maintenant son tour. « Je n'aurais rien fait différent » murmura-t-elle, et les lèvres de Ryan redessinèrent un léger sourire.

Il secoua la tête, son sourire ne s'effaçant pas. « Viens ici ». Il ouvrit ses bras et elle laissa immédiatement tomber son sac et avança vers lui.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. Bien plus longtemps que toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Assez longtemps pour qu'il soit sûre qu'il n'oublierait jamais son odeur de menthe et vanille. Assez longtemps pour qu'il oublie ou ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là.

Elle recula, essuyant ses yeux. « Je devrais y aller » dit-elle finalement, reculant de quelques pas et attrapant son sac encore une fois.

Il hocha la tête. Ses yeux, sa poitrine et son estomac le brulaient. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas la quitter ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte. « Passe un bon voyage » dit-il, malgré la voix dans sa tête lui disant de ne pas la laisser partir.

Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Il la regarda passer la sécurité. Il n'y avait pas grand monde devant elle. Elle serait passée dans moins de 5 minutes. Après elle disparaitrait derrière la glace et il ne la verrait plus pendant 1 an. Peut-être plus. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

2 minutes passèrent et elle était la suivante dans la ligne pour montrer son passeport quand finalement il cria « Marrissa !». Elle se retourna, les yeux écarquillés quand elle le vit debout toujours au même endroit.

Il courût le peu de distance qui les séparait, et elle sortit de la file. «Ryan, que fais-tu… ? »

« Ne pars pas » dit-il en retenant son souffle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus et il les vit briller, ou peut-être était-ce son imagination. « Ryan… »

« Ne pars pas » répéta-t-il, ses mots s'accélérant. « Kaitlin et ta mère…Vous venez juste de vous retrouver. Summer va probablement tuer Seth sans toi ici et quelqu'un doit la garder sur le bon chemin. Kirsten… t'aime comme sa fille. Je sais que c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Et Sandy t'aime aussi. Il ne le dira jamais à haute voix mais il t'aime. » Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il se dit que c'était vraiment ça, qu'elle devait rester. « Et moi… je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Nous pouvons aller ensemble à Berkeley. On trouvera une solution pour notre relation. Ce sera toi et moi contre tous les autres. » Il sourit doucement. « Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent. »

Marissa s'essuya les yeux mais quelque chose avaient changé dans leur éclat. L'intensité était partie. Ses yeux étaient tristes de nouveau. « Ryan, » dit-elle en murmurant, sa voix sur le point de craquer. « Nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas rester.»

Il secoua la tête, refusant de la croire même si il savait qu'elle avait raison. « Non, tu peux rester. Tu peux rester et tu seras bien. Tout le monde sera tellement content si tu restes. Ils feront une fête… »

Marissa fit non avec sa tête, plaça sa main sur son bras et encore aujourd'hui cela fit réagir le corps de Ryan. Depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré, son corps avait toujours frémit à son toucher, à son regard. « Non, je ne peux pas. » Elle sourit tristement, essuya quelques larmes encore une fois et se ressaisit. « Tu sais, tu étais la seule personne qui aurait pu me faire rester. »

« Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ? » demanda-t-il confus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, serrant son bras doucement avant de laisser tomber sa main, elle ramassa son sac pour reprendre sa place dans la file. « Je t'ai écrit une lettre. Tu devrais l'avoir bientôt au courrier. » Elle secoua sa tête, ses yeux si tristes en le regardant. « Ça t'expliquera tout. Je dois y aller maintenant, Ryan. » Elle sourit timidement. « On reste en contact, ok ? »

Il incline simplement la tête, son cœur blessé. « Oui bien sur, email, téléphone… » Il sourit tristement, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens. « Ce sera comme si tu étais ici. »

Elle sourit mais pas d'un vrai sourire. Il réalisa que depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, son sourire n'était jamais entier. Pas comme avant. Seulement occasionnellement. « Au revoir Ryan. »

Il la regarde bouger dans la file. Juste avant qu'elle passe le détecteur, il l'appelle « tu vas ma manquer tu sais. » Elle se retourne et il voit qu'elle pleure encore. « Je comprends pourquoi tu dois faire ça. »

Elle acquiesce de la tête, traversant le détecteur. « Merci »

Elle passe la sécurité sans un bruit, et elle part.

Il ne la verrait pas pendant un long moment.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_A : Marissa_

_De : Ryan_

_Sujet : Salut_

_Date : 15 juin 2006_

_Toujours pas de lettre au courrier. Je regarde tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, as-tu noté correctement l'adresse ?_

_Seth et Summer vont biens. Ils se chamaillent comme d'habitude. L'autre jour, Seth a, par inadvertance, dit à Summer qu'elle était grosse, du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit. Ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant 2 jours. Je n'étais pas là pour voir ça et j'en suis bien content. Ils sont restés enfermés dans leurs chambres pendant 2 jours. C'était plutôt agréable mais tellement bizarre. Ne leur dit pas ce que je te dit mais je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir sans eux autour de moi en train de se disputer quand je serais à l'université._

_Sandy et kirsten vont bien. Toujours pareil, Sandy avec ses bagels, Kirsten avec sa cuisine. Ils vont bien tous les deux. Le groupe Newport a pas mal de soucis. Ils ont décidé de le vendre après tout. Je suppose que je ne peux plus compter dessus pour un futur boulot ?_

_Ta mère et Kaitlin vont bien aussi. Je pense que ta mère et Neil se sont vraiment trouvés. Je les ai vus l'autre jour à l'épicerie. Ta mère faisait les courses, incroyable non ? Nous avions tous les deux un morceau de Cheddar à la main et nous nous sommes salués. Elle a été gentille avec moi, tu peux l'imaginer ?! Kaitlin commence à être plus sociable. Je l'ai vu à la plage avec les frères de Luke. C'était bizarre de les revoir après toutes ces années. Ils ont vraiment grandi. L'un deux a des cheveux bouclé et ressemble à un gros abruti. Combien tu paris qu'elle en a fait ses esclaves ?_

_Et moi et bien je vais bien. C'est étrange de penser que l'université commence bientôt, mais je sais que je vais adorer. Du moins j'espère. J'essaye de profiter du temps qu'il reste avec tout le monde avant que nous partions. C'est un peu effrayant de penser que je vais être tout seul dans quelques mois. Ça me rappelle un peu quand je suis arrivé à Newport. Sauf que cette fois quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas rencontrer une fille au bout de l'allée._

_Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait maintenant presque un mois que tu es parti. Tu nous manque à tous. Les gens me demandent tout le temps si j'ai de tes nouvelles, alors que je suis justement la personne qui n'a pas de nouvelles de toi. Je sais que tu as appelé ta mère et écrit à Summer. Je ne serais même pas surprise que tu es écrit à Seth. Je ne comprends pas ce silence, mais bon. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère que tu vois un tas de belles choses et que tu trouves dans ton voyage ce que tu cherchais comme ça tu pourras rentrer bientôt. Ça ne fait pas déjà un an ?_

_Dis bonjour à ton père pour moi._

_Ryan_

_XXXXX_

_**A : Ryan**_

_**De : Marissa**_

_**Sujet : Egypte !**_

_**Date : 15 juillet 2006**_

_**Toujours pas de lettre ? Cela fait une semaine depuis ton dernier mail, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne l'as toujours pas reçu, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je te jure que je l'ai posté ! Et oui, comme je te l'ai répété 20 fois, je ne me suis pas trompée dans l'adresse, j'ai vérifié et revérifiée. Peut-être la lettre s'est-elle perdue. Es-tu sur que tu ne l'as pas reçue ?**_

_**Aujourd'hui nous venons d'arriver à Alexandrie. C'est très beau. Comme toujours je suis heureuse quand nous accostons. Je n'ai plus le mal de mer mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'aime particulièrement le grand large. Je préfère la plage maintenant ? Après cette expérience, si je ne remonte jamais sur un bateau, ça m'ira.**_

_**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps là maintenant. Tu sais comment c'est. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien. Et l'histoire que tu m'as écrite sur Seth rendant Sandy ivre était très drôle. J'ai ri si fort que les gens me regardaient. Ce sont ces petites choses qui me donnent le mal du pays.**_

_**Tu seras bien à l'université le mois prochain. Ne t'inquiète pas Ry. Tu vas réussir, je le sais.**_

_**Je dois y aller. N'oublie pas de m'écrire et arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien. Mes mais sont un peu calleuses maintenant mais je perfectionne l'art de peler les patates.**_

_**Dis à tout le monde qu'ils me manquent. Et toi aussi.**_

_**Bises,**_

_**Marissa.**_

_**XXXXX**_

_A : Marissa_

_De : Ryan_

_Sujet : première semaine_

_Date : 1__er__ septembre 2006_

_Je viens de survivre à ma première semaine de cours. Je suis crevé. Qui aurait dit que l'université soit si stressante ? Je trouvais que Harbor était dur. Mais ici les profs se fichent que tu es une vie ou non, ils nous donnent autant de devoirs et lectures qu'ils leur plaisent. Ça me rend dingue. A l'aide !_

_Oahu, tripoli ? C'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'un d'entre nous visiterait un jour la Lybie. Tu t'arrêtes en Sicile la prochaine fois, c'est ça ? Cela donne m'impression à chacune de tes escales d'être de supers destinations. Il me tarde de voir plus de photos. Celle de toi avec ton habit de travail était très mignonne. Elle m'a fait vraiment beaucoup sourire. Comment quelqu'un peut-il avoir l'air beau avec un tablier et une résille sur la tête, je ne saurais jamais._

_Mon camarade de chambre est cool, juste un peu bavard. Comme Seth. Sauf que personne ne peut remplacer Seth, bien sûr, même si il ne m'écoute pas. Ne pas aller à Brown a été la pire des choses pour tous les 2. Maintenant il a beaucoup de temps à perdre et n'arrête pas de m'appeler. Il vient de trouver un boulot au magasin de BD, donc ça va. Peut-être que ça va l'occuper._

_Mon coloc m'amène à une fête, donc je dois y aller. Envoi plus de photos !_

_Comme toujours, dis bonjour à ton père pour moi._

_Ryan_

_P.S : aucune chance que tu te rappelles ce que disait ta lettre ? Toujours rien au courrier_

_XXXXX_

_**A : Ryan**_

_**De : Marissa**_

_**Sujet : Algérie !**_

_**Date : 25 octobre 2006**_

_**Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu à mon dernier email. Ca fait une semaine. Je suppose que tu es occupé. Je voulais juste que tu saches que nous avions accosté à Alger. Je vais bien. Papa va bien. Il te passe le bonjour. J'oublie toujours de te le dire.**_

_**Hum, donc je suppose que cette nouvelle fille Chloé te rend débordé, hein ? Envoi moi une photo. J'adorerais savoir à quoi ressemble la fille qui qui te garde si occupé ! Je suis sure qu'elle est belle. Tu sortais toujours avec les plus jolies filles. Ça me rendait dingue !**_

_**En parlant de ça, désolée que cette lettre ne soit jamais arrivée. J'ai toujours de l'espoir ! Dis à tout le monde qu'ils me manquent. Et toi aussi bien sûr. **_

_**Bises,**_

_**Marissa**_

_**XXXXX**_

_A : Marissa_

_De : Ryan_

_Sujet : première semaine_

_Date : 1__er__ décembre 2006_

_Heu… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu la semaine dernière. Encore une fois, je suis juste débordé et distrait. Chloé ne me laisse jamais un moment de libre et les profs nous mènent la vie dure. Les partiels sont dans quelques semaines et j'ai eu des examens de mi semestre il y a peu. Tu sais comment c'est. Les choses sont justes incontrôlables. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pensais pas à toi. Je pense à toi. Je te jure que je pense à toi._

_Barcelone a l'air d'une belle ville. Tu es magnifique comme d'habitude. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui sur une photo ordinaire à l'air d'un mannequin. Mais ces paysages. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait de les voir en vrai. On dirait que tu es sur une autre planète. C'est incroyable._

_J'ai beaucoup de boulot à faire. Les devoirs sont vraiment une plaie. En particulier pour les premières années. Apparemment, les profs pensent que nous sommes stupides et ils nous donnent plus de boulot pour nous punir. Je déteste les stéréotypes. _

_Passons, dis bonjour à ton père._

_Ryan_

_XXXXX_

_**A : Ryan**_

_**De : Marissa**_

_**Sujet : France**_

_**Date : 15 décembre 2006**_

_**J'aime vraiment Marseille. Je pense qu'un jour j'aimerai posséder une maison sur la plage quelque part par ici. J'ai été sur la méditerranée assez longtemps pour savoir combien cette région est belle. La température est comme à la maison, sauf que c'est plus magique. Tout est tellement plus clair ici. Parfois je pense que je voudrais rester. Laisser le bateau partir sans moi. **_

_**L'école à l'air de te rendre dingue. Je comprends. Tu as une vie. Je suis à l'autre bout de la planète. C'est incroyable que tu me répondes avec ta vie bien remplie. Je comprends ça. Je suis juste reconnaissante que tu m'écrives maintenant. Après que tu es manqué notre dernier temps prévu, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je comprends. Vraiment.**_

_**Je suis contente que tu sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi.**_

_**Dis à tout le monde qu'ils me manquent.**_

_**Bises**_

_**Marissa.**_

_**XXXXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jour après Noël, il reçue finalement la lettre.

_**18 Mai 2006**_

_**Cher Ryan,**_

_**Mes yeux pleurent pendant que j'écris cette lettre. La pensée de devoir te dire au revoir plus tard dans la journée me rend si émotive. Au moment où tu liras ces mots, je serais déjà en Grèce, peut-être même en mer. Cette situation m'amuse. Qui aurait pu penser que ce serait moi qui me retrouverais coincée au milieu de l'océan ? Certainement pas moi. Je pensais que nous serions ensemble pour toujours.**_

_**Je sais que quand nous serons à l'aéroport je voudrais te dire tellement de choses. Je sais aussi que je ne dirais rien. Je sais que toutes ces choses resteront des non-dits à moins que je ne te les écrive. Nous n'avons jamais été des communicants. C'est autant ta faute que la mienne. Nous n'aimons pas nous ouvrir et exprimer ce que nous ressentons. Pourquoi ? Est-ce vraiment nous ? Il fut un temps où je t'aurais dit tous mes secrets parce que je savais que tu les garderais pour toi. Maintenant j'ai l'impression que nous sommes plus des étrangers que des amis.**_

_**Nous avons traversé l'enfer ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que cela ne ferait que nous rapprocher plus encore. Mais il y a toutes ces choses que nous ne disions jamais et qui se sont installés entre nous, et peu importe que nous soyons proche physiquement j'avais l'impression qu'un océan nous séparait. Quelle ironie, maintenant, c'est littéralement le cas. **_

_**Je sais que si tu me dis de rester, je resterais. Si tu ouvres tes bras, je vais m'y blottir. Si tu m'embrasse, je t'embrasserai aussi. Notre relation est comme ça. Ou du moins c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue. Quand j'ai tiré sur Trey, c'était pour sauver la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je me sens responsable car j'ai éloigné de toi ta famille. J'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais assez, surtout après ça. Comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un qui pourrait tuer ton frère ? Ton silence en disait plus long que des mots. Tu étais contrarié par moi. Tu étais contrarié par Trey. Tu étais contrarié par toi-même. **_

_**J'ai pleuré et fait des cauchemars tellement de nuits, me réveillant criant et suant en revivant ce moment. Chaque fois je n'ai jamais hésité à appuyer sur la gâchette. Même si d'une certaine manière je t'ai perdu et je nous ai perdu au moment où j'ai actionné cette gâchette, je ne le regrette pas. Johnny n'était qu'une personne avec qui parler. Sa mort n'a été qu'une chose de plus pour me faire me sentir coupable. Tu me regardais et j'étais sûr que tu savais que j'étais une horrible personne parce que tu me l'aurais dit autrement. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir rompu avec moi. J'aurais rompu avec moi-même. La culpabilité me rongeait et m'éloignait. Comme toujours, je ne te méritais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre de t'avoir déjà mérité. **_

_**Mais voilà Ryan. Je sais à quoi notre futur va ressembler. Ou plutôt comment je le vois. Là maintenant nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles émotionnellement. J'ai besoin que tu ressentes les choses et tu ne veux pas. J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tout va bien, mais tu n'en ai pas sûr toi-même. Je pensais que je pourrais être forte pour nous deux, mais je n'ai jamais été particulièrement bonne à ça. C'est pour cette raison que je pars. J'ai besoin de devenir forte – pour moi, pour nous. Peut-être qu'après tout ça, je penserai que je suis assez bien. Et ce sera un pas important.**_

_**Là maintenant tu ne veux pas de moi. Je sais ça. Je suis désolée. Je t'ai blessé. Tu m'as blessé. Comme je disais, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le bon moment pour nous. Mais à la fin, je sais que nous trouverons notre chemin pour nous remettre ensemble. Ce voyage est ma façon de me préparer pour ce jour. Je sais que je dois beaucoup travailler sur moi. Je suis prête pour ça.**_

_**Tu penses probablement que je ne suis qu'une ado qui se languit d'amour. Et bien, non. C'est la chose la plus mature que je n'ai jamais faite et la plus mature que je n'ai jamais été. Je ne m'enfui pas face à mes problèmes, je guéris pour que nous puissions avancer. **_

_**Je sais que tu as besoin de te préparer toi aussi. Je dois te sembler folle là maintenant et excessivement optimiste à propose de nous, mais je sais la vérité. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être avec la personne avec qui tu es destiné à passer toute ta vie. Et bien assez tôt tu le sauras aussi.**_

_**Un jour tu seras quelque part – n'importe où. Peut-être à la maison, en classe ou à une fête. Tu pourras être seul ou entouré d'une foule de personne. Tu seras entièrement bien et puis ça va te frapper d'un coup. Que tu n'es pas seul. Que toi et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Je sais que ça va se passer ainsi. Je sais que ça va arriver. Parce qu'un jour, au bout de l'allée, cela m'est arrivé. Je suis tombée amoureuse. J'ai trouvé la personne qui m'a fait comprendre**_ _**la signification derrière toutes les mauvaises choses qui arrivent. Un de ces jours tu auras la même révélation. Jusqu'à ce moment, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Jusqu'à ce moment, nous ne sommes pas prêt l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à ce moment, je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester.**_

_**Je t'aimerais toujours, Ryan.**_

_**Avec tout mon amour,**_

_**Marissa**_

XXXXX

Un jour, des mois plus tard, c'est arrivé.

Il était à une fête. Une fête tout à fait insignifiante, sans importance, sans particularité.

Il remplissait son verre. Une chope en plastic rouge, blanche à l'intérieur, qu'il avait utilisé des millions de fois sans jamais prêter attention.

Une fille avait marché vers lui, un peu éméchée, avait caressée son bras puis roucoulée quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait plus la seconde d'après.

Il avait d'abord souri et commencé à flirter puis il s'était souvenu d'elle. Marissa. Le premier week-end où ils s'étaient rencontrés à cette fête sur la plage. La façon dont elle avait pris son verre et bu dedans. La façon dont ses yeux étaient déterminés et plein de challenge. La façon qu'il l'avait trouvé écroulée sur le pas de sa porte. La façon dont il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre près de la piscine, puis mis dans le lit. La façon dont il l'avait regardé toute la nuit juste pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

Et ça l'a frappé d'un coup. C'était Marissa Cooper. Ça avait toujours été Marissa Cooper. Elle était LA fille pour lui. La seule qui pouvait à la fois faire battre trop vite son cœur et le calmer.

Elle était la femme pour laquelle il allait vivre. La fille pour qui il mourrait. La seule personne pour qui il avait pratiquement tué. Et il le referait si nécessaire. Il commettrait n'importe quel meurtre juste pour la protéger. Parce qu'elle était sa moitié.

Et pour la première fois, il réalisait, oui, il était sa moitié.

Lâchant son verre, il se tourna et parti.

XXXXX

Il prit le premier avion pour Naples. C'est là qu'elle était en escale pour la semaine à venir. Elle venait d'accoster hier. Il le savait car sa mère le lui avait dit. Marissa répondait rarement à ses emails désormais. Elle ne disait plus qu'il lui manquait désormais. Elle l'utilisait même plus le terme « bisous » avant de terminer avec son nom.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop tard.

Il l'a trouva dans un restaurant d'hôtel, en terrasse, toute seule, regardant la mer.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle, se tint devant elle et ne bougea pas quand elle se retourna vers lui, choquée par cette vision. Il prit une chaise, ne quittant pas ses yeux des siens pendant qu'il s'asseyait.

Il sortit la lettre de sa poche, une lettre qu'il avait lue 15 fois au moins, qu'il amenait partout avec lui, ou qu'il aille. Les yeux de Marissa lançaient des regards furtifs entre la lettre et lui avant d'incliner la tête, ses yeux oscillants entre déception et espoir.

Il fit un geste en montrant la lettre, puis pris sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Lui non plus. Elle attendait. Il réalisa alors qu'elle l'avait toujours attendu. Il détestait avoir mis autant de temps à venir à elle.

« C'est arrivé à une fête », dit-il finalement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement, l'espoir re enflammant son regard adouci. Elle comprenait.

Il sourit, la trouvant plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Plus belle que l'incroyable ville de Naples, que la mer et le ciel derrière elle. Plus belle que le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, au bout de l'allée quand il pensait encore qu'il était perdu.

Il réalisa alors que c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé. De toutes les manières possibles. Il ouvrit sa bouche. « Reviens à la maison. » Ses yeux fixés dans les siens. « Je suis prêt si tu l'es. »

Elle sourit simplement et se pencha pour se rapprocher. « Cela fait 8 mois que j'attends que tu dises ça.»

Il approcha son front contre le sien. « Blame le service de la Poste. Et la fatalité ou la destinée ou quoique que ce soit d'autre. » Il sourit, ses yeux brillants. « Et peut être aussi ma stupidité ».

Elle rit, le son tomba sur les lèvres de Ryan quand il l'embrassa. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire et cette fois-ci il les dirait. C'était maintenant. C'était leur moment. Ryan et Marissa. Cette fois-ci c'était pour toujours.


End file.
